Back To Where We First Met
by cherryblossom44
Summary: DISCONTINUED My first fanfic.Inuyasha and Kagome are starting their lives together what will happen if his youkai form awakened?I just finished fixing all the problems with this story so its all new.
1. My Love For You

_Intro_

_The long journey has been completed. Inuyasha and Kagome are finally starting their life together. But what will happen when Inuyasha's youkai form awakens?_

_Will Kagome be able to save his soul or will she be destroyed along the process?

* * *

_

_Chapter One_

The sun had started to set once agains.Kagome sat with Inuyasha in the sacred tree. While Miroku and Sango sat underneath. Isn't it beautiful, said Kagome? It sure is replied Sango resting her head of Miroku. I don't understand what is it with you women and the sun, said Inuyasha. Inuyasha way to kill a moment, said Kagome.

The only thing I think worth looking at is you, said the hanyou. I love you Inuyasha, said Kagome. Her words were cut short by a press on her lips.

Sango honey? Yes Miroku?

Remember when we agreed to get married once Naraku has been defeat? Yes why? Grabbing her hand, the monk replied, well Naraku has been defeated and we haven't even discussed it, and I'm beginning to wonder if you even want to marry me.

Miroku, I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I love you to Sango said the monk. Scooting closer to his beloved. I can see it now, we're going to get our own hut and have 10 kids. Really? Said Sango blushing.

Inuyasha, said Kagome. Yeah? replied Inuyasha playing with Kagome's hair, he loved the way her hair smelled and looked with her every movement. Will we ever get settled down like them, I mean I know you're a demon and you have your own rituals but I want to settle down now that Naraku's dead? Or course we will, after the mating ritual.

Ritual? said kagome, surprised that even demons have mating rituals.

So Iny tell me what a mating ritual is all about. Inuyasha simply responded, no not til tonight when it starts. Come on Iny tell me please…. Kagome said playing with Inuyasha's hair and cuddling up to him.

Okay fine. said Inuyasha, a mating ritual is when demons mate and make one another. Without another word he turned red and looked away.

Inu...Inuyasha that sounds like a thing an animal would do. But I guess it's fair, responded Kagome hugging Inuyasha.

Really, you're not grossed out? No not at all to tell you the uh... truth I can't wait.

Said Kagome blushing like hell. I love you Kagome.

I love you to Iny. Reaching for his ears as she went for a kiss.

The sun had set and the half demon and young miko had fallen asleep, as the stars begun to light up the night sky

Inuyasha! Came a voice from below that voice belonged to Miroku.

What do you want monk? said a angry Inuyasha, he had recently woken up from his peaceful sleep next to his Kagome._I'm never letting anything hurt you kagome_

Guys it's time to head back the ceremony going to start. Inu...inuyasha? Kagome mumbled waking up, is it time for the ceremony?

Yes it's time sweet heart, said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha that's the first time you called me sweet heart, said Kagome her eyes were starting to water. Suck it up lets go back to the village I'm hungry.

They all walked back to the village, in time for the ceremony. Hey Kagome, said Sango. She was wrapped around Miroku's strong arms, as he protected her from the cold night air. Yeah? Well aren't we supposed to get dressed for the ceremony? Oh My Gosh

You're right, said a now panicking Kagome. They ran back to the village leaving the two guys behind.

Women, said Inuyasha. Inuyasha what do you think's going on? Said Miroku.

Who knows, I guess they're trying to impress us with their dumb dresses, said Inuyasha

He started back to the village.

Inuyasha, I remember Kagome and Sango trying on strange short pieces of sewn

Fabric the other day, said Mrioku getting a red dreamy look on his face.

Dammit Miroku are you checking out Kagome, screamed a mad Inuyasha?

No, not at all I was just looking out for them, said Miroku.

So Monk What did the dresses look like?

Well, look whose talking said Miroku, since you asked they were white, strapless, and very short.

* * *

White dress? What going to happen? Remember you must review your opinions are really important. I'll update tomorrow with a longer and better chapter.Hope you liked this story I'm not sure so review. 


	2. Surprise Ceremony

_Last Time_

_Kagome and Sango were changing into white dresses. Inuyasha and Miroku were talking by the village, and the ceremony is about to start.

* * *

_

_Chapter Two_

"Inuyasha! Miroku!"said kaedethe village priestess. "What is hag," said Inuyasha."Mind your manners, you two follow me."said Kaede with an angry look on her face.

"Lady Kaede where are we headed, isn't the ceremony that way?" asked Miroku, as he Looked around for his beloved Sango.

"Go into the hut and change into the proper clothing."Said Kaede leaving them with two Kimonos.

* * *

_Sango and Kagome_

The girls were putting on their dresses and spending their last minutes as single women together."Sango canand you help me with this dress?" said Kagome, trying to zip up her dress.

"Sure", replied the demon slayer. "Kagome do you think that Miroku will go for this?", I'm really scared that a woman will walk by and he'll take off on me." There was a moment of slience, Kagome was trying to put on her makeup and Sango's. "No way", Miroku is a prevert, but he loves you." Said Kagome making her friend feel relaxed." Yeah, you know how he is with women" Said Sango.

"Don't worry, if that happens I make sure he is cured." Said Kagome grinning, adn was soon joined by Sango,"I get it" she responeded.

* * *

_Miroku and Inuyasha_

"Gosh.. What's taking the women?"said Inuyasha. " Be patient, I wonder why everyone is sitting in rows behind us?" said Miroku. "Who knows." said Inuyasha.

As they stood there confused."It's time", said Kaede

_(wedding music started to be played with instruments)_

Kagome and Sango started down the dirt ile. They hadn't warn makeup before so Inuyasha and Miroku were shocked when they saw the girls stand next to them.

"Ka..Kagome you look beautiful!"said an amazed Inuyasha. _(damn that bitch looks hot__I mean she looked beautiful before but not like this)_

"Sango you look stuning."said Miroku.

"Let us begin the wedding ceremony." Said Kaede.

"Do you Inuyasha take Kagome to be your wife, to protect and love as you both shall live?" said Kaede. "I do," said Inuyasha.

"Do you Kag.." asked Kaede? Her word were cut off by Kagome. "I do," responded an eager girl. Facing towards Miroku and Sango, Kaede began, "do you,"

"I do" was said by Sango and Miroku before the miko could finish.

"Then I now ponounce you husband and wife."said an exuasted miko.r

* * *

_Inuyasha POV_

_Man I'm married now I can mark her as my mate without being rejected_

_

* * *

_

Speechlessly they all smiled. And kissed one another. Rice was being through at the newly weds, and they were off to their honeymoon_.( a hut on the side on the village)

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter please review_


	3. The Begining of Kikyou's Plan

_Before you read the third chapter I'm not going to put in details about what goes on during the honeymoon. But I will add when they kiss or make out.

* * *

_

_Chapter Three_

The night before was Inuyasha and the gang's first night as married couples.The sun has just risen.

"Inuyasha wake up honey,"said a half awake Kagome._I can't believe we're married,__I wonder if there is a way that I can see mother again to tell her the good news but I guess there's no hope. _"Inuyasha stop sleeping I didn't wear you out that eaisly last night did I?" said Kagome," Oh I guess I won't be at it tonight."

"Nooooo!" said Inuyasha. "Can you believe we're married?" said Kagome in a stern voice, and playing with his ears. "Yes I can, now let me get back to sleep." Said Inuyasha.

"Why it's noon I want to get some fesh air."Whined Kagome. "Damit woman marking you takes up a lot of energy." Said Inuyasha as he went back to sleep.

* * *

_Inuyasha POV_

_I can't believe I'm married, I wonder what Kikyou's up to. I can sense her coming, whe's up to no good I can't let Kagome out of my sight now since she's near, last time Kagome almost died thanks to that bitch.

* * *

_

_Miroku and Sango_

"Sango darling I cooked you breakfast,"said Miroku, "I just thought you'd be hungry when you wake up, I mean we were up for a long time." "Miroku," said Sango,"Stop being such a prev, hey honey what did you do with Kiara?"

"Um well I left her with Shippou and Naomi,"said Miroku. "Oh for a second there I thought she ran off somewhere,"said Sango, "hey honey lets go for a picnic later with Kagome and Inuyasha."

" Sango do we have to I want to stay in for the day,"said Miroku, trying to get a hold of Sango's butt. "Miroku, stop it," said Sango giggling at the same time," some one lets go find them." _I hope I don't walk into something, but I know I Inuyasha he's probable sleeping right now._

INUYASHA! KAGOME! yelled Sango. Miroku added,"are you two busy?"

"Shup up Monk!"yelled a familiar voice. "Well he sounds happier than usual,"

Said Miroku.

"Hey Kagome let's go for a picnic by the lake!"Yell Sango, covering Miroku's mouth,"No more preverted comments we don't want Inuyasha beating you again no do we?"

"No honey we don't."Said Miroku,now kissing Sango Infront of the hut.

"Inuyasha are you coming?"Said Kagome, hugging her husband.

"No you go ahead I'll meet you there in a while I need to take care of some business,hey Kagome your scent is different."Said Inuyasha."It's just your imaginatione BYE!"Yelled Kagome half way to the door.

As soon as Kagome and the others left Inuyasha started for Kaede's hut. Something was wrong and he knew.

"Kaede! Are you here?" said a paniced Inuyasha. "Yes what's wrong?"said Kaede.

"Is there a way to let Kagome and me travel to her era and back just once?" said Inuyasha.

"Well there is one way, here take thing and wrap it around eachother's hands and jump down, and ye will be in her era and when you come back do the same." Said Kaede handing Inuyasha the necklace, "there is something else yes?" Inuyasha nodded"yes there is something is happening inside me, and I don't know what." " Inuyasha I'll summon Myoga and have him here after your honeymoon."said Kaede.

Inuyasha ran right to the lake, and stood behind Kagome and grabbed her into a kiss.

"I have a surpirse for you honey."said Inuyasha and went back into the kiss.

"They look so happy." Said Sango "I agree." Said Miroku watching from the lake.

They started back to their hut for some unfinished buisness.

"Inuyasha..stop for a sec."Said Kagome smiling."Kagome what's going on?"

Said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I'm pregnaunt!" said Kagome. "PREGNAUNT?"

Said Inuyasha stunned."Yes I'm late and vomiting like hell, we're going to have a baby."

Said Kagome, did you have something to tell me?"

"Yeah, honey you can tell your mom, there's a way." Said Inuyasha hugging Kagome.

"How, I thought the well was sealed."said Kagome. "This, it's a necklace I got from Kaede it will allow us to travel back to your time once more." He felt a presure against his lips, the two kissed for hours and never once let go of one another.

_Later in the hut_

"Your going to where?"said Sango_, munch_…I thought the well was sealed… _munch_…"

"I know but there's a way and me and Inuyasha will go back for a week," "We'll ne back before you know it so stop worring."Said Inuyasha, "Let finish eating now".

_Kikyou_

"Okay so you're saying if I give you my soul you will help me?"said Kikyou

"Yes that's correct", said Koga, "that mutt stole me woman and I want them both to pay."

"Perfect, I will bring you the summoning spell for Inuyasha when it's complete," said Kikyou.

_Inuyasha and the Gang_

"Everybody I ave an announcement!'said Sango getting up, " I'm pregnaunt!"

"AHHHHHH! Me to!"said Kagome, jumping up and down. "Kagome!" You're not suppose to do that" Said Inuyasha, restraining her.

"Inuyasha are you leaving after this?" asked Miroku helping Sango sit back down.

"Yes we are we want to tell Kag ome's parents before they think I got her pregnaunt before this."

Inuyasha packed up their belongings and headed towards the well with kagome by his side. He wouldn't let her out of sight for a second.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If I forgot add this in the chapter Shippou's married to Naomi. Please Review 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I've relized that my stpry can be much better with a new writing style.

So I'm going to stop this story and rewrite it in a different format and with a new title.

You guys can email me at my adress posted on my profile if you have any comments, or demands. I'm opened to all ideas and suggestions.


	5. Final Chapter

_Up coming story_

_Readers I have started a new story called Surprises a Birthday Can Bring._

_It should be out by April Second my Birthday. _

_I'm hoping for ideas and suggestions about what should be in the story so please send me _

_a message or review. _


End file.
